


Bad Guy

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mafia AU, Reconciliation, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and is an idiot, changbin's a good big brother, han's in a gang, stray kids x reader, unofficial breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: He’s the classic bad boy, the one you shouldn’t want but can’t get enough of. It’s only too late you realise, you should have listened to the words of warning from your brother.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> I liked this one, I think. Feedback welcome via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Music deafened you.

The sounds of a heavy bass line and edgy EDM music overwhelmed your senses, making Jisung’s hands on you and his body flush against your back feel all the more exciting. The crowd around you blurred into a mass of silhouettes and figures as different coloured spotlights spun around you, flashing into your eyes until you kept them closed. Jisung was the only thing you could sense right now.

You smiled in wicked delight as his arm wound around your waist, holding you close to him and moving you in sync with his body. His breath was hot on your neck, and you reached up behind you to entwine your fingers into his hair. The two of you danced together, sensual rolling motions as you ground your behind into his crotch, feeling him harden at your touch as you got lost in the music.

This was the kind of thing you lived for. Being this close to him, this helpless in his arms. It made you love him all the more.

And love him you did. So much that it hurt you. But these small moments of intimacy with him made it all worth it. You’d take what you could get, and you’d crave for more the next morning, wishing that he’d just let you in and give you something deeper than just the raw, physical sex you were so used to with him. Not that the sex was a bad thing…

Your eyes became glassy as he whipped you around to face him, tangling his fingers into your hair and crashing his lips against yours. You let him do what he wanted, your jaw going slack as he forced his tongue into your mouth, working you with expert technique. _God_ , he had such a way with you.

Whenever he wanted you, he’d have you. Whenever he called for you, you’d answer. Like a loyal little sheepdog eager to see its’ master.

You knew it was pathetic. But love makes people do the strangest of things.

“You’re mine tonight…” Jisung growled against your lips, his grip on your hair tightening as he held you at his mercy.

“I’m always yours…”

* * *

##### 06:00am.

The sharp ringing of your alarm shocked you from your sleep, and you sat up groggily. Looking around, you instantly recognised the familiar surroundings. You’d woken up in this clubhouse bedroom too many times before.

A sharp pain in your head reminded you of the night before, quickly followed by a pleasant soreness between your legs. Memories of the things he’d done to you flooded back, making your body tingle with renewed wanting.

Yet to your total lack of surprise, Jisung was nowhere to be seen.

In all the times you’d been with him, he’d never once spent the night. And you knew why. It was his way of telling you that there were lines he wouldn’t cross. Boundaries he wouldn’t break. Sex? That was fine. Kissing? No problem. But spending the night meant giving your relationship a deeper level of intimacy that he didn’t want.

So here you were, once again, waking up alone.

Sighing heavily, you crawled out of the bed and winced as the wooden floor beneath you squeaked when you stood on it. Collecting your dress from the floor, you pulled it over your head and attempted to smooth your hair down, not having much success.

Leaving the room as quietly as you could, you held your heels in your hand as you crept down the stairs barefoot, walking into the main clubhouse area. The smell of stale alcohol and cigarettes seeped into your nose, and your stomach knotted in response. Empty beer bottles and glasses littered the dank clubhouse, resting on every available surface, including the pool table and sound system. People you didn’t recognise, you assumed they were groupies of the club, were passed out on the sofas and floor, and you narrowly avoided stepping on one of them as you made your way out. This had evidently been one hell of a party.

You slowly pushed open the door, breaking into a run as fast as your legs could carry you once got outside.

You needed to get home before your brother noticed you were gone. The last thing you needed was another lecture from him.

* * *

##### “Wanna tell me where you’ve been?”

A voice from behind you came from the living room, making you freeze totally in place as you were mid- Pink Panther impression, creeping up the stairs to your room.

“Morning, oppa…” You sighed in defeat, cringing as you felt the familiar death glare burning into your back.

“Get in here.”

Resigning yourself to the inevitable, you trudged into the living room, plopping yourself down on the sofa in front of your big brother.

Changbin’s eyes darkened as he saw the state of you, namely the way your dress rode up your thighs when you sat down. He crossed his arms over his chest in a less-than-impressed manner.

“Nice dress.” He growled, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Thanks…”

“Didn’t they have it in your size?”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing a cushion and whacking it onto your lap.

“Say what you want to say.” You huffed. You just wanted this over with.

“You were at the club?” He asked, his tone deadpan.

“Yes.”

“With _him_?”

“… Yes.”

“Y/N, how many times do I have to tell you-” He began as he leaned forward in his chair.

“- that Jisung is bad news and the crew he runs with are just as bad. Yes. You’ve mentioned that.” You interrupted him, repeating the words you’d heard a hundred times with a mock tone.

Changbin’s jaw tensed as he heard your words.

“You don’t know him like I do, Y/N. What is it going to take for you to see him as the guy that he is?” He sighed.

“Oppa, I know you’re worried. Really, I do. But _you_ don’t know him the way _I_ do. He’s actually really sweet, and-”

Changbin scoffed under his breath, holding his hand up to cut you off.

“Save it. You’re so whipped for him that you’d never say a bad word against him anyway.”

“I’m not whipped!” You protested, your hands forming into fists.

“Oh?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow at you. “So why do you run to him the minute he snaps his fingers?”

You didn’t have an answer to that. At least, not one that your brother wanted to hear.

“He uses you, Y/N! When are you going to see that?”

“He doesn’t use me. Just stop.” You whined, throwing the cushion off your lap and standing from the sofa. You couldn’t listen to this anymore.

“So why aren’t you dating then? Why hasn’t he asked you to be his girlfriend?” Changbin called, his tone soft but clearly very frustrated.

“B- because, I don’t want to!” You shouted, fishing for any excuse that would leave the tragic truth buried where it was.

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N…” Changbin sighed, standing from his seat. “We both know it’s because Jisung doesn’t actually care. He’s selfish, conceited, and uses people when it suits him. He’s a bad guy. You deserve so much more than that.”

You felt tears prick at your eyes as his words brought all the thoughts you’d been burying for years up to the surface. You knew all this. Of course you did. But it was still too hard for you to hear. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.

“Please, just stop. He’s your friend, isn’t he? How can you say such things about someone who’s supposed to be your friend?”

“Y/N, it’s _because_ he’s my friend that I can say things like this. I’ve openly said it to his face, too. And you know what he does…? He laughs it off. Pretends like he doesn’t hear me.”

Reaching his arms out to you, he held you gently by the shoulders.

“You’re my sister. I just want to protect you…”

Tears rolled down your cheeks, despite you trying desperately to wish them away. You hated how he could always see straight through you.

“I don’t need protection, oppa. I need him. That’s all.”

Changbin’s face contorted with sadness and sympathy as he pulled you into his arms. His strong arms embraced you, rocking you back and forth gently as he soothed your hair.

There was nothing left for either of you to say. You knew Changbin meant well, and he knew that you were just a girl hopelessly in love. You’d go around in circles arguing with each other over this. But neither of you wanted that.

Smiling at you weakly, Changbin planted a kiss on your head and held you at arms length.

“Go get some sleep. Come down when you’re hungry.”

You nodded in thanks, heading to your room with a heavy heart. You were exhausted with everything. All you wanted right now was the peaceful safety of your own bed.

* * *

##### *ring ring*

The soft music flooding through your earphones was promptly interrupted by your ringtone going off. Furrowing your brow in annoyance, you reached for your phone and lifted it above your face, not wanting to move from your comfy position on the bed.

It was Jisung. Your heart skipped a small beat of happiness as you answered the call.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey you. What’s up?”_ He sounded unusually happy.

“Not much. Something happen?” You asked.

_“Well, I’ve got good news and good news. Which do you want first?”_

You laughed under your breath, he got so hyper when he was happy. You couldn’t help but smile.

_“Good news first right? So… you know that deal we’ve been trying to snag with the guys from the West coast? We went to the meet today.”_

You sat upright instantly.

“Wha- I didn’t know that was today! How did it go? Everyone’s okay, right?”

_“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s fine. And it went well. So well, in fact, that they want us to be their exclusive supplier for the next 6 months! I mean, we gotta do a trial run and stuff first to show them how we operate but that’s really just a formality, the offer’s basically sealed.”_

“Ji, that’s great news! Good job!”

You were genuinely happy for him, as much as you wished he’d find another line of work to get into. But Jisung lived for his crew, he loved the thrill of danger he got from running guns and drugs and whatever the hell else they needed to. He was a bad boy, through and through. So you’d never dream of trying to get him to change his ways. This was just who he was… and you’d be lying if you said the thought of it didn’t excite you.

_“Right?! It’s a fucking great result!”_

You smiled instinctively, loving how he treated you like you were the first person he wanted to tell. Though you were sure you weren’t.

_“So anyway, the other good news is that we’re having a party here tonight. To celebrate. You’ll show, right?”_

“Another party?” You half laughed. You weren’t sure your body would be able to keep up, but Jisung was the one inviting you. For him, you’d wear yourself down to the ground if you had to.

_“Hey, and bring your boring-ass brother along. I haven’t seen that asshole in weeks.”_

“I’ll try…”

There was no way Changbin would agree to go.

 _“Cool. I’ll see you later then?”_ He asked, his voice hopeful.

“Sure. Later.”

_“Later, cutie.”_

You sighed in frustration as that harmless little nickname made your stomach knot. Checking the time on your phone, you realised you had hardly any time to get ready. It was already 8:00pm, although their parties didn’t really kick off until later than that.

Dragging yourself out of bed to head for the shower, you wondered what tonight would bring.

* * *

##### Rushing down the stairs, you grabbed your leather jacket from the coat hooks on the door and threw it on over your shoulders.

“Oppa! Hurry up!” You shouted, conscious that you were already running late - and not the fashionable kind of late. Just the _late_ late.

“I’m here, christ! I don’t know why you’re in such a rush, you-”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you. His mouth hung open, before his expression quickly changed into the most disapproving glare you’d seen from him yet.

“No fucking way. Go change.” He growled.

“Har har. Let’s go.” You flashed him a sarcastic smile, flinging open the door and stepping outside.

You screwed your face up as the cold night air whipped around your legs, and you suddenly regretted this skirt. Although you had to admit - it looked fire on you. It was leather and skin-tight, doing wonders for the shape of your butt and hips. You paired it with a black lace off-the-shoulder top and a red choker, opting to wear your heeled biker boots with the outfit. You knew you looked good… you just hoped Jisung liked it.

“Y/N, you’re seriously going to catch your death in that!” Changbin called as he jogged to catch up with you.

“I’ll be fine, _Dad_.”

You walked side by side up the street, heading to the clubhouse. You couldn’t believe Changbin had even agreed to come along, you almost weren’t going to bother asking until he noticed you were getting ready to go out.

“Hey, oppa. No trouble tonight… Please?” You asked him as a consistent nagging at the back of your head gave you a bad gut feeling.

Changbin rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Yes, _Mother._ ”

* * *

##### The faint sound of EDM music bounced from the clubhouse, through the open windows.

You could hear it as you were approaching from the end of the street, and your stomach twirled with excitement.

You couldn’t wait to see him, despite it being less than a day since your last rendezvous.

Pushing open the door, the music got louder and the familiar smell of alcohol and other substances washed over you, just like had happened so many times before. Even though you weren’t an official member of the club, you were just as comfortable here as in your own home. Jisung and the others made you feel part of it, so they were like your second family now.

People you recognised waved and nodded at you as you made your way through the crowd, searching for Jisung as Changbin followed close behind.

“I gotta take a leak, be right back!” Changbin half-shouted over the music into your ear. You nodded and gave him a thumbs up, deciding to head to the bar.

Pushing your way through, you got to the bar and leaned over it, craning your neck to spot the barman.

“Felix!” You called, waving him down, trying to get his attention. His eyes lit up when he spotted you.

“Hey, there you are!” He cooed, leaning over the bar towards you and giving you a quick kiss on each cheek. He looked you up and down, his eyes narrowing as he licked his lips. “You look unreal, kitten. This for someone special?” He purred.

You giggled at his comment, slapping his wrist playfully.

“Seen Jisung anywhere?” You asked.

Felix shook his head.

“No, kitten. I haven’t. Maybe try upstairs? He started drinking pretty early on, got himself into a bit of a state. You know how he is…”

You nodded in understanding, thanking him and making your way back into the crowd.

Avoiding beer glasses and bottles, you climbed up the stairs and headed to Jisung’s room. Or the room he always used, anyway.

Approaching the door, you gave a light knock before entering.

“Ji? You in there? It’s me…”

You were struggling to hear anything over the pounding of the music, so you pressed your ear to the door. You couldn’t be sure, but you swore you could have heard what sounded like squeaking. Like… a mattress?

Your heart caught in your throat. No… it couldn’t be that. Right?

Not wanting to waste any more time, you gently pushed open the door.

People often say that you have to see things before you believe them, because the human mind has the astounding ability to bury the things you don’t want to believe, somewhere in the deepest recesses of your consciousness. For most people, it’s a coping mechanism. And you were no exception.

Seeing the sight before you, you knew right there and then, that Jisung couldn’t have loved you. That Changbin had been right all along. That the thoughts you’d buried and ignored in the back of your mind were nothing but a sad and cruel reality.

Because here he was, his beautifully tanned skin coated with sweat, his gorgeous golden hair sticking to his neck, grunting and cursing, as he fucked another girl over his bed. The same bed he’d had you on no more than 24 hours ago.

It took a moment for your head to comprehend what was happening. But your body reacted instantly.

A rush of pain swept over you, hitting you like a wave of sudden cold water. Your body began to shake, your knees giving way beneath you as the sight of him rutting into this girl broke your already fragile heart.

Her moans of pleasure made you sick. You wanted to scream at her to stop. Scream at him for doing this.

But you could do nothing but watch as the smallest of whimpers escaped you involuntarily.

Jisung suddenly whipped his head around, his eyes locking with yours. He stopped what he was doing, opening his mouth to say something as the girl whined in complaint.

You couldn’t do this. Enough was enough.

Turning on your heel, you slammed the door closed behind you and ran like your life depended on it. Through the hall, down the stairs as best you could, willing your legs to keep moving. You pushed frantically through the crowd, your breathing now frantic and ragged.

Losing your balance, you fell to the ground as someone bumped into you. The floor was sticky from alcohol, dozens of legs wandered around you as you tried desperately to get to your feet.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands pulled you from the floor with ease.

“I told you you shouldn’t have worn those heels-”

Changbin’s expression changed instantly as he saw the look on your face.

“What happened?”

You struggled to form words, clinging to your brother as you tried to speak.

“N- nothing. W- we should go.”

Changbin shook you by the arms, holding you tightly in place.

“What happened?!” He asked again, his eyes wild with anger. “Did _he_ do this?!”

You gave up trying to fight him, the tears rolling freely down your cheeks.

“You were, right, oppa. He’s a bad guy.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill-”

“No!” You shouted, curling your fingers into his shirt. “Please! I just want to go home… Take me home.”

Seeing the desperation in your face, Changbin nodded quietly. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he walked you outside, holding you securely the whole way home. He didn’t ask any further questions, and you didn’t give him any answers.

You walked in silence, your quiet sobs being the only sounds that broke the stillness of the cold night air.

* * *

##### It had been weeks since the incident at the clubhouse.

You hadn’t made any effort to contact Jisung, despite his constant attempts.

He’d called, texted, messaged you over social media, done everything aside from turn up outside your house to try and get you to talk to him.

You’d promised yourself you’d hold strong. This relationship wasn’t healthy, and you knew that. If you’d ever needed any confirmation that his feelings for you just weren’t there, the sight you’d seen that night had been it. Going along with his games after that would only have made you look like more of a tool, and you couldn’t bear that. It was clear he had no respect for you, and you knew you deserved better than that.

But that didn’t make it hurt any less.

You missed him so much, there hadn’t been a day where you hadn’t been reminded of him just through the smallest of things. When you read your favourite comic, you’d laugh at the pages and then remember how they’d become almost an inside joke for you and him. When you washed your hair, the scent of your shampoo reminded you of how he’d told you he loved that smell, so you made it your permanent product. When you changed your clothes, you’d catch sight of the scar on your thigh in the mirror, and remember how he’d told you that was the most beautiful part of you, before he kissed it gently.

You’d cry every day, and Changbin played the part of the doting big brother, comforting you when you broke and being there for you when you just needed the contact. But you could tell how worried he was about you.

Unbeknownst to you, Changbin had decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

##### “Y/N! Come downstairs!”

You heard your brother call, and you sighed in annoyance. The last thing you wanted to do was move from your bed.

“What for?!”

“Just get down here!”

Groaning in frustration, you dragged yourself out of bed, trudging down the hallway to the living room.

“What do you-”

You stopped mid sentence as your eyes rested on the one man you thought, hoped, you’d never seen again.

Jisung was sat in your living room, looking sheepish under Changbin’s piercing glare. His eyes met yours, and your heart wrenched painfully as you saw how tired he looked. He had bags under his eyes, and he seemed paler than usual.

“Sit down.” Changbin stated to you, pointing at the spot next to Jisung on the sofa.

You reluctantly complied, sitting as far away from Jisung as you could get. This was far too awkward.

“Okay.” Changbin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Jisung-ah. Tell Y/N what you just told me. Word for word.”

You looked at your brother at confusion, then at Jisung. He swallowed, lacing his fingers together as he played with them nervously.

“Y/N… I-”

“Look at her.” Changbin growled.

Sighing in frustration, Jisung shot a glare at Changbin. He slowly turned to face you, your knees now touching on the small, cramped sofa. You visibly fought to keep calm, your fists forming into balls as he began to speak.

“I miss you. And I’m sorry.” He said quietly, his voice raspy.

You cocked your head at him, utterly confused. This wasn’t the Jisung you knew. The Jisung you knew never apologised for anything.

“And the rest.” Changbin barked.

“Hyung, do you think you could just give us a minute?” Jisung asked, giving him another icy stare.

“No. Get on with it.”

His jaw tensing, Jisung turned his attention back to you.

“I… I know you saw me, that night.” Your stomach churned as memories of the compromising position you’d found him in returned to you. “I want you to know that I wasn’t in my right mind. I haven’t been for a long time…”

He swallowed again, dropping his gaze to his hands.

“You… you mean more to me than I thought. Changbin-hyung helped me realise that. He told me how you’ve been suffering… because of me.”

Your heart began to pound and you turned to your brother, who was still standing there vindictively. What the hell was going on?

“Y/N… I know I’ve never shown it, and I know I’ve been keeping a deliberate distance on our relationship… but, that’s because I know I’m no good for you. I’m not a good person. I do horrible things. I-”

He paused, as if trying to find the right words.

“I’ve been fucking _crazy_ since you cut me off. I can’t function, I’ve been messing up on runs, it’s like I… like I lost a piece of myself that I never knew I needed…”

You couldn’t stop a sob from escaping your lips. This was becoming too much.

“Why are you saying all this?” You asked, wiping your cheeks as tears you didn’t know you had left began to fall.

Jisung’s eyes widened as he watched you cry, and he reached his hand out to you, wrapping his long fingers around yours.

“I’m no good at this…” He whispered.

His hand raised to your cheek, caressing the skin softly. He was acting so differently with you. His eyes were so full of pain and regret, you could almost feel what he wanted to say.

“I’d rather just show you.”

With careful movement, he leaned in and kissed you. He held you there, not daring to move for fear of you running away. Your heart stopped and you cried even more as your feelings for this man returned to you, overwhelming you completely.

Gently moving away, Jisung looked at you with adoring eyes.

“You’ve been my rock for so long. Supporting me, loving me, being with me whenever I ask. It’s time I start returning the favour. If you’ll let me…”

You couldn’t comprehend what was happening. After all these years, was he finally seeing you?

“I… I don’t know what to say…” You muttered.

“Say you’ll be with me. Officially. Permanently. Please…”

Changbin sighed heavily, as if a weight had just come off his chest.

“That wasn’t so fucking hard, was it? Jesus.” He turned on his heel, stalking out of the room. “You’re welcome, by the way!”

You stifled a laugh of disbelief, staring at Jisung with tear-filled eyes.

“Is this real?” You asked him, reaching up and stroking the hair from his face.

“Yeah. It’s real…” Jisung smiled. He pulled you into his chest, resting back into the sofa as you nuzzled into him.

“I have a lot of lost time to make up for.” Jisung said quietly, tracing his fingers up your arm. “I’ll work on being better. I promise.”

You shook your head defiantly, closing your eyes as his arms around you made you feel whole again. An hour ago, you’d been broken. Right now, you felt more complete then you ever had before.

“Don’t try too hard. I have a thing for bad guys. Besides, that’s what makes you, you.”

“So you’ll be mine then?”

You smiled to yourself, relishing in the feeling of hearing those long-awaited words.

“I’m always yours…”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
